


Honesty

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Exploring Relationships, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Time, High School, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: High school is a time for all manner of growth and maturity. For girls, it can be especially difficult dealing with the change in ones body, hormones, and discovering what one truly desires.
Relationships: Satanika/Ivlin
Kudos: 19





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG happy birthday to the one and only translator that is holding the DSP fandom on her shoulders! 
> 
> Yao-san, we love you very, very much. You deserve nice things! And what I can offer you is a fic based on/around a commission from DSP. 
> 
> I was going to have this as a oneshot, but there is too much I have planned to write, so I hope you enjoy this little two-part chapter. You have been soooooo helpful and kind to so many of us fans, including me. We owe you a huge debt. Much love and blessings to you! :D <3

“Yaaaay, it’s Ivlin’s room ~!” Satanika happily giggled as she spread her arms out as she skipped into her best friend’s room. It wasn’t every day she was allowed to come over after school. The other devil girl had the reputation to be a bit shy and studious, mostly keeping to herself. Many would find that trait a bit off-putting, but not for Ivlin – she was quite popular among the boys and girls alike in the school, and Satanika loved that. Not that she herself was not unwanted; many doted over the petite devil girl with the spunky attitude. Her long black hair that curled out in pigtails was just as outward as her personality was. However, to an outsider looking in, one would never imagine that two polar opposites would ever be good friends.

Stereotypes aside, Satanika adored that she had Ivlin as a friend. Ivlin was one of the nicest girls in the school; everyone desired to get to know her better with how friendly she was despite her quietness. Just another endearing trait that Satanika loved about this dear friend of hers. 

Reminiscing, Satanika’s gaze traveled all over Ivlin’s room as she dropped her bags near the bedroom doorway. Her typical dark blue school bag was among her belongings, but the black and pink duffel bag that accompanied her on today’s trip was incredibly meaningful.

Of all things, Ivlin had invited Satanika over for a sleepover!

….

_Satanika was packing her bag up with books for her evening homework assignments when Ivlin had approached her. The two sat relatively close by in many of their shared classes, so she did not have far to walk over to her. The devil’s long, dark gray hair with the red tips swished around her back as she approached Satanika, and the smaller devil girl with the bright violet eyes beamed over at Ivlin in cheer. She was always delighted to see her best friend, even if she had literally seen her all day long._

_“What’s up, Ivlin?” Satanika happily asked, tilting her head to the side a bit in curiosity, her long black hair framing her face as she turned towards her friend._

_The golden eyes of Ivlin seemed a bit hooded while also somehow maintaining their large demeanor. Satanika immediately noticed the way Ivlin’s pupils were slightly enlarged and her gaze did not directly meet Satanika’s. Her cheeks also seemed a bit pinker than usual. Was she embarrassed about something? Whatever it was, Satanika could immediately feel her excitement ready to bubble over if Ivlin was coming by to confess any secrets to her; the perky devil loved some good gossip, especially if it came from a source like shy Ivlin._

_“W – Well,” Ivlin had begun, her eyes looking off towards the right a bit, as if she was staring at the empty desk behind Satanika. “I was wondering… if you’d like to come over tomorrow night.”_

_That was it? Such a simple request had the devil blushing? Satanika could not help but giggle at that. “What are you talking about, silly? I always come over.” Satanika turned back to continue to slide her various subject materials into her bag as she began to buckle it closed. She was not exactly disappointed that Ivlin had asked her to come over – she adored spending some quality time with her, even if it was just after school relaxing and working on assignments in the girl’s living room. Still, she could not help but be a bit disappointed that it wasn’t something a bit more… exciting. Lately, Satanika had been craving some sort of thrill, though she could not quite place her finger on what it was that she exactly desired. A part of her somehow was secretly hoping that maybe Ivlin would have brought her some sort of juicy topic that would provide her with some satiation. Nevertheless, Satanika would never turn down an opportunity to spend time with her bestie._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Satanika noticed Ivlin shaking her head, her waved-out locks bouncing around her shoulders slightly. Satanika turned her face to look back at Ivlin, who was pressing her lips together a bit. What did that look mean? Satanika wondered._

_Thankfully, she did not have to speculate for long, as Ivlin managed to whisper out, “I… I meant for a sleepover. If – If you want.”_

_The next moment, Ivlin’s once shy eyes now flung open as she jumped, startled by Satanika’s sudden squeal. It took her by surprise that Satanika would suddenly start screeching like this, and Ivlin’s cheeks began to grow an even darker shade of pink now that the devil girl was happily crying out and giggling, her long eyelashes pressed tightly together as she excitedly waved her clenched fists in front of her. Such an over-the-top reaction was not something that Ivlin had expected; this type of emotion was something one would imagine a crazed fangirl having over her favorite boy band of the week. To see Nika displaying such an action was not uncommon; the girl was known to be a bit eccentric and over-the-top. Still, it surprised Ivlin that something as simple as a sleepover request would send her over the edge of giddiness._

_“Hey, hey, keep your voice down!” Ivlin warned in a harsh whisper, raising her claws up as if in a defensive maneuver. She quickly glanced around to make sure no one else had noticed Satanika’s excitement. “It’s just a sleepover; relax!”_

_Satanika reached out to clasp Ivlin’s hands in hers, bring both of them together as she held them close to her chest as if she had received a gracious gift. “I would love to have a sleepover with you, Ivlin! This will be so much fun!”_

…. 

Now Satanika was really here in the flesh, experiencing her first sleepover at Ivlin’s! It was not that she had never been invited to a sleepover before; of course she had with how popular she was. Despite the various parties she had been to over the years, this was one that was going to be treasured by the devil girl. Ivlin was her best friend, but never had they ever participated in an overnight stay like this. She could not quite explain why she was so escalated by such a simple thing, but knowing that this was with Ivlin had Satanika feeling over the moon.

Ivlin’s voice woke her from her reverie. “I’ll go make some tea. Wait here.” Satanika looked at her friend with a simple smile and nodded. She noticed that Ivlin’s expression was that of her usual blasé attitude; just another trait that Satanika found herself enamored with.

As soon as the door closed behind Ivlin, Satanika’s face lit up as she began to giggle. Now that the Ivlin was gone, perhaps she could do a bit of investigating around her room. She had been here many of times before, but never had she gone exploring to the very depths of what made Ivlin who she was. The spunky devil hummed to herself as she first visually looked around Ivlin’s room. The typical trappings of everything were here – a bed, a desk, a bookshelf. None of that interested Satanica, though. She was more intrigued by all of the minor things of Ivlin’s. She looked around at the simple styles of pale and mute colors in the room – even in her bedspread was a soft white and blush pink. Satanica could not help but giggle at how “plain” Ivlin could be, but that was what interested her about the studious little devil girl. Plain Jane as she might be, Satanika could not help but be curious if anything mysterious or “wild” could be discovered about Ivlin. That thought thrilled her and now spurred her on to begin moving around the room. Her purple gaze immediately was drawn to her right hand side over to a dresser that was pressed against the wall closest to the door.

That was the perfect place to see if Ivlin was hiding anything mysterious! A girl’s under garments could certainly tell a lot about their hidden personality or preferences. And the more she learned about her best friend, the better.

Satanika practically skipped over to the dresser, opening the first draw at the top. She was not shy in the least; if anything, she was excited to see what Ivlin kept behind closed doors – well, drawers, in this case. “Let’s have a look where Ivlin keeps her panties,” she sang aloud to herself. Immediately her snooping gaze was met with an array of fairly simple and plain colored panties, though Satanika did enjoy seeing the patterns available: some cute chick designs, polka dots, bows, and even lacey rose designs. All of that would have been enough of a minor thrill for Satanika this evening. However, one lone, pink object resting on the top of the panty stash caught Satanika’s attention immediately.

With curiosity brimming to the fullest, Satanika plucked the object from its safely nestled spot to stare at it with a blank expression. Was this…?

Satanika could barely contain the excitement that bubbled up inside of her. Ivlin had a vibrator! Of all things, the shy devil girl Ivlin had an egg vibrator! The pink oval was no more than the size of a few fingers, but it spoke such large volumes. Satanika’s eyes widened when she realized what this meant. If the vibrator was here, then surely that must mean that Ivlin had been experimenting and exploring her body. This meant… she was getting urges.

Her prim and proper best friend was hiding something as delicious as this secret from her….

Mischief began to flicker across Satanika’s face as a conniving , open-mouthed grin spread across her face. Her eyes sparkled with such a devilishly sweet idea that had Satanika practically in stiches with how badly she wanted to burst with this brilliant imagination of hers. But not yet! Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to play this out.

Satanika first heard Ivlin’s soft footsteps approaching her bedroom door again. As quickly as she could, Satanika stashed the newfound treasure back into the drawer, shutting it closed before Ivlin opened the door, a small wooden tray in her hands as she finagled her way back into the room by pushing down on the door handle. Satanika stood nonchalantly a few inches in front of the dresser, her hands clasped behind her back as she pretended to gaze further around Ivlin’s room. Ivlin simply gave her a stare upon returning, her golden eyes quickly moving down to make sure the mugs of tea she had placed on the tray had not begun to slosh over their edges. Ivlin made her way to the coffee table in the center of her room, sliding the tray onto the table as she kneeled down on the plush carpet. She tucked her legs underneath herself, now turning her gaze upwards towards Satanika, who simply watched Ivlin’s movements. The girl gave a confused look towards her friend for a moment before shrugging it off. “Nika, come have some tea.”

Internally, Satanika let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that Ivlin did not suspect anything peculiar with her behavior, and it would do her well to not alert her onto anything. Satanika obliged to at Ivlin’s bequest, taking a seat at the head of the table, reaching forward to take hold of the olive-green mug between her palms. The warmth immediately spread through her, and the hot steam from the liquid rose to meet her as she placed it to her face. From the smell alone, she already knew the flavor. “Peach, again, Ivlin?” she teased. “You really like your sweet stuff.”

Ivlin gave a soft, small smile. “I do, yes.” Satanika could not help but giggle a bit at this simple admonition. 

Just how much more could she learn about Ivlin, she pondered. The thought alone eleated Satanika even more. 

….

The next few hours passed as simple as could be. The two devil girls enjoyed a menagerie of activities which consisted mostly of chatting, snacking on menageries of sweets, and watching television while the two sprawled out on the floor. Homework was even completed upon Ivlin’s insistence and Satanika’s whining. Soon, midnight was fast approaching, and Ivlin’s eyes were beginning to look heavy. If only tomorrow wasn’t a school day, Satanika would have tried to encourage her to keep going, despite her own feelings of sleepiness beginning to creep at the edges of her brain.

Ivlin was the first to stir from her side on the floor, the shuffling alerting Satanika to look her way and roll to her stomach to watch as Ivlin lifted the nearby remote to power off the television screen. Satanika simply watched as Ivlin stretched her arms above her head, lightly letting out a grunt as she allowed her stiffened body to move once more. She raised a clawed hand to her mouth to stifle herself a bit as she let out a yawn, which Satanika found adorable. Those golden yellow eyes soon met Satanika’s, who was no more than a few inches from Ivlin near where their heads had been.

“It’s getting late. We should head to bed.” Ever the reasonable one, it seemed, Satanika could not help but think to herself with an internal giggle.

“Yes. I suppose you’re right.” Satanika soon followed Ivlin’s suit with sitting up. The devil then reached for the bottom of her dark blue uniform top and pulled it over her head in a flourish, leaving her in her black, lacy bra. Satanika certainly had no qualms about this, but the immediate pink blush of embarrassment across Ivlin’s cheeks was enough of an indicator to show her that Ivlin had not expected such a thing.

“W – What are you doing?!” Ivlin stuttered out, surprise written across her features.

Satanika merely giggled as she reached forward for her nearby duffel bag. “I’m changing into my nightie, Ivlin.” A few motions of opening her bag, rummaging around inside of it, and pulling forth a frilly black nightgown provided evidence for her statement. “What did you think I was doing? Hmm?” Her lips curled into a cutesy grin as she pulled the item over her head, momentarily blocking Ivlin’s shocked look from her gaze. Satanika could not help but laugh at such a thing before popping her head through the opening. “We _are_ both girls, so no biggie, right?”

Ivlin could not help but stare at such a confident and free-spirited girl like Satanika. Of course they were both girls, and of course they had been friends for quite a while now, but such boldness was still a shock to her. The changing rooms in the girl’s locker room at school had provided enough openness for the usually shy girl, yet Ivlin had never been around another person that would so easily begin to change right in front of them. Was that normal to do? She honestly was not sure. Anytime they had to change to their gym uniforms, Ivlin would be a tad embarassed having to change in front of the others, but she soon over came that initial uncomfort. Perhaps she was overthinking this; she did have that tendency, as many others – particularly Satanika – were quick to point out to her.

Shaking her head at such absurdity to help clear her head a bit, Ivlin pushed herself fully up to head to her closet in the left-hand corner of her room, sliding the door open along its track. She did a quick scan with her eyes until she found her simple white nightgown. The only splash of color or design on it was a tiny pink bow at the collarbone. She could not help but take a quick peek over at Satanika, who had stood to slide her skirt down from underneath her sleepwear. Her eyes went to the devil girl’s choice of dark colors and frills to then compare it to her simple style. Silly, she thought to herself. How juvenile it was to compare her tastes towards that of her best friend. Tiredness must surely be hitting her hard tonight, she assumed.

Taking a deep breath in through her nostrils, Ivlin kept her back towards Satanika as she quickly slipped off her uniform top to replace it with her long-sleeved nightgown. She then slid her skirt off her legs until she was standing in her ankle length gown. Come to think of it, Nika’s garment only went to her knees. Yet another contrast between the two of them, she could not help but notice.

Gathering her uniform to place it on top of her nearby dresser, Ivlin’s gaze traveled down the length of the wooden object. Her eyes stared a bit longer at that first drawer… the drawer where her secret lie. Her heart stopped beating for a split second as it now jumped into her throat. Nothing had alerted her to have this fear, but she could not help but worry about the “what-ifs.” It was true; Ivlin had sent away in the mail to procure this item. She knew a bit more about such... sexual things than she liked to let on. But lately, she had been having such strange... cravings, to say the least. She had not gotten far with the toy - only an inital trial near her clitoris - but it still scared Ivlin to imagine what others would think of her if they ever found out about such a thing. 

What if Satanika found it? What would she say about the typically composed girl? Would her opinion of her change?

Would Satanika find her to be a deviant for having such a thing hidden away in her room?

Such irrational, unfounded fears raced quickly through her mind, leaving the girl frozen for a split second. She did her best to quickly shove them aside. They had no basis in reality, after all. Besides, the longer she stared at the drawer, the more suspicious it would look.

Ivlin yanked her gaze to now turn herself to face Satanika, who stood where she had left her. The girl’s cheeky grin had Ivlin once more feeling embarrassed. Had she been watching her change? Other girls had seen her in her bra before, but for some reason, Ivlin felt her heart pounding as her blush continued to glow on her cheeks. Despite all of these anxious feelings rummaging around inside her chest and brain, Ivlin swallowed back the saliva that had gathered in her mouth unknowingly. When had she forgotten how to breathe and perform her normal bodily actions?

“I’m tired,” she found herself saying aloud, both to convince Satanika and herself of her odd behavior, though she hoped that Satanika had not noticed such actions. “Let’s get some sleep, Nika. We have school tomorrow.”

Satanika gave another cheerful grin as she clasped her hands behind her back. “Yes, ma’am!” she happily announced. With such a statement, Ivlin expected her to grab a sleeping bag from that large duffel bag of hers. How ludicrous for her to assume such a thing. She should have known that Satanika was not the typical girl when she happily strode over to Ivlin’s bed, plopping into the large, soft cushion of the mattress, comforter, and pillows. The girl had her eyes happily closed for a moment, as if she was soaking in the comfort of the bed before opening her eyes to stare at Ivlin. With Nika lying down on her bed like this, Ivlin could now see that her eyes were just as hooded as her own felt. The girl was certainly flamboyant, and Ivlin find her ways strange and peculiar, but whatever she thought was happening was clearly not.

Her mind froze for a second as she tried to determine just what in the world she honestly thought really _was_ happening.

Once more, Satanika was the one that snapped her out of her reverie. “Ivlin ~,” she sang out in a somewhat whiney tone. “Come to bed. You said so yourself that you were tired.” She sidled over to the farther side of the bed, patting the creased comforter where she had just been lying. “I promise I don’t bite,” she teased. That only added further warmth and confusion to Ivlin’s already muddled head. However, she did as she was told. Satanika was right, after all; it was time for bed. She had not planned to actually share a bed with someone during a sleepover, but perhaps this was the more common occurrence at girl’s sleepovers. Ivlin could honestly not be sure, and she dare not ask lest further teasing be had at her expense.

Ivlin first made her way to the light switch near the door to turn the light off. The room now darkened, illuminated by the glow of the moon through the sheer, pale-pink curtains. Slowly, Ivlin managed to get to the edge of her bed. She gripped onto the blush-colored comforter to pull it back in order to get underneath it. Satanika maneuvered herself in order to slide under, as well. Now, Ivlin found herself side by side next to her friend. Both of their hair splayed out around the pillows as both girls stared at the ceiling for a moment. Ivlin could feel her heart pounding rapidly feeling Satanika’s body next to hers. They had hugged plenty of times, but never had she been in proximity to her like this. Shutting her eyes, Ivlin did the polite thing and whispered out, “Goodnight, Nika.”

She could feel Satanika rotate next to her, but Ivlin kept her eyes shut. She dare not turn to look at her friend during this moment. Truth be told, she was not quite sure why, but something told her that if she did, it would only cause a more restless sleep. A few seconds passed in silence for Satanika to then whisper back, “Goodnight, Ivlin.”

Ah, so that was all.

Ivlin could feel herself almost breathing a sigh of relief at such a thing. Again, she could not fully determine why this was the case, but she did. And yet…. She could not help but find herself strangely… disappointed? _I really must be tired_ , she thought to herself. 

As Ivlin’s cheeks still retained their shade of red that soon began to fade to pink, the heaviness of her eyes and mind began to weigh her down enough that she herself began to fade into slumber.


	2. Now or Never

Ivlin soon found herself stirring awake, though she was not fully sure why. Opening her heavy eyes, Ivlin saw she was still staring up at the ceiling in the same position she had fallen asleep in. She closed her eyes momentarily to try to stave off the sleep, soon opening them once more as she lightly sighed out. She could not exactly pinpoint why she had awakened, but it was still clearly the middle of the night judging by the way the room was still lit in the mild glow of the moon. Ivlin let out another breathy sigh as she lolled her head to the side, hoping that perhaps a new sleep position would help her fall back to sleep.

Ivlin practically jumped when she realized that there was another sleeping form next to her. She logically knew Satanika was there, yet it still startled her when she noticed the peaceful face of the devil girl was facing her. Satanika’s hands were curled up near her chin as she slumbered, her long, black eyelashes resting on her cheeks as she lightly breathed in and out in a steady rhythm. Ivlin was grateful that at least her restlessness had not seemed to disturb her friend.

The silence of the night seemed to speak in its own heavy din as Ivlin simply lie there, finding herself watching the sleeping form of Satanika. She knew that she was fast asleep with the way her breathing steadily slipped through her slightly parted lips in light whispers. Light they might be, but Ivlin found herself listening to them.

Her golden gaze now began to travel Satanika’s facial features, noticing every shadow cast over her porcelain skin. The moonlight practically made her look like she was glowing, albeit it was muted thanks to the thin curtains over the window. Still… Ivlin found herself almost… mesmerized looking at the face of the usually eccentric devil girl resting so peacefully. Satanika was quite pretty; Ivlin knew that very well, and she could admit that. She was never jealous of her friend, but in some ways, Ivlin noticed herself admiring the long, curled locks of her friend’s hair fanned out over her left shoulder. The more she stared at her, the more Ivlin felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest, though she tried to keep her composure.

This feeling…. Just what was this?

The more Ivlin kept staring at Satanika, the more she realized her mistake as her heart continued to pound in her chest. What was going on? Why was she getting… excited?

Her enlarged eyes now found themselves staring at Satanika’s thin yet plump pink lips.

She could not help but wonder if they were soft….

Ivlin now felt a familiar tingle run down her spine, and she shivered in both delight and fear. She knew all too well what this meant. The rhythmic pounding in her loins also was a hard hint to ignore. _Oh no_ , she told herself. _Not now. Not now._

Her eyes were certainly heavy and her body felt just as tired, but something was beginning to stir her awake once more. Already she could feel the tightening down below, along with the bit of wetness that began to form between her legs. Ivlin bit her lip and squeezed her legs together. She squirmed a bit as she tried to quell the urges that were now beginning to rear their heads. Perhaps allowing Satanika to sleep beside her was a horrible idea; she should have been more forward and told Nika to simply get her sleeping bag out of her bag and set up a spot on the floor. Yet even now, Ivlin knew how rude that would have been.

_Take care of this._

Ivlin’s eyes widened even further as a tiny voice inside of her said the most ludicrous statement she could have imagined.

Take care of it?

Take care of what?

Even if she was not exactly well-versed in the area of… pleasure… Ivlin knew what her brain and body was telling her.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Ivlin shouted at herself as she shut her eyes tightly. _You can’t do that now!_ It was the middle of the night – a school night, no less – and here she was, wanting to… do something to stop these urges pounding in her lower region. Ivlin yelled at herself to simply go back to sleep and ignore that this had ever happened. However, the more she tried to stop the feeling, the more she felt it beginning to grow and grow as it traveled throughout her loins, gut, and even down into her legs. The restlessness was not helping her fall back to sleep, nor was shutting her eyes. If anything, her mind now began to conjure images of dirty thoughts. The usually shy devil could not help but find herself imagining what it would be like to slide her hand down her own torso; to place her hand over the problem area; to perhaps even feel how wet it was….

Ivlin found herself now pressing her lips tightly together as she tried to stifle a moan that wanted to escape. She even found her right hand that she had been imagining sliding down her body resting on her stomach. Ivlin gripped at her nightgown tightly, reprimanding herself that this was ridiculous and crazy. Of all things – of all times! – this was surely the worse possible timing.

Ivlin opened her eyes once more, seeing Satanika’s face still resting in slumber. Her lips were no longer parted as she breathed out but rather closed. Had Ivlin disturbed her sleep with her minor wiggling? She could only hope and pray that this was not the case. If Nika saw her in this state….

Well, Ivlin did not want to imagine the possibilities.

Nonetheless, the more Ivlin simply reprimanded herself, the more she realized that this was all futile. The pounding in her loins was not letting up, nor was the wetness that seemed to be forming more and more in her panties.

There was only one option left….

As carefully as she could, Ivlin slipped the comforter off of her, trying her best to keep it over Satanika so as to not disturb her. If Satanika saw what she was about to do, what would she think of her? Honestly, such a humiliating thought did not fully register in Ivlin’s muddled mind. All that she could think – all that she could feel – was the innate need to get this done. Once it was done, it would be over.

_Hurry._

As slowly yet quickly as she could manage, Ivlin’s feet hit the carpeting of her floor, skittering over to her dresser. Inside that first drawer was her secret – her downfall but also her savior in this moment. This little tool that she had barely touched… this was surely the cause of her sudden urges. Perhaps it really was turning her into a deviant. The thought alone scared Ivlin, but in this moment, the breathlessness she felt was hard to determine if it was from fear or fascination.

Ivlin could not recall when she had opened the drawer to extract the pink, ovular egg, but she now found it plucked between the claws of her right hand. All she had to do was hit the tiny power button, and this would make all of the uncomfortable and confusing feelings fade in a matter of minutes. Quickly peeking over her shoulder to make sure that Satanika was still asleep, Ivlin focused on what she craved to do; no, on what she _needed_ to do. 

Keeping her lips tightly pressed together, Ivlin hit the on-switch, sending the little object whirring to life. It was a quiet little hum, but one that Ivlin felt was as loud as a sonic boom. Her left hand gripped at her white nightgown as she slid and bunched it up in her hand so she could reveal her white panties. Seeing her own undergarments had Ivlin feeling strange once more, as she could already feel herself dripping into them. _This is crazy!_ her mind once more screamed at her, though her body responded in the exact opposite manner, only further adding to her insatiable appetite. She could feel the lips of her vagina practically throbbing as if they reached for this tiny object that could satisfy their appetite.

It was now or never.

It took all of Ivlin’s strength to remain standing on her legs when she pressed the vibrating egg at the entrance of her hole. Even through the panties, Ivlin felt her body immediately beginning to spasm a bit. The nightgown that was bunched up now slid further up as Ivlin naturally raised her left hand near her chest. Her breasts were always sensitive, particularly her nipples; with the toy now at her core, Ivlin felt her somewhat large lumps demanding that they be held. Of course, such a thing was a bit tricky to do in her current state, so pressing her hand and arm near them was the best she would do for now. Besides, her breasts were not the ones that were begging to be played with.

The vibrator continued to whir as it methodically kept its tiny motor running. Ivlin found herself rubbing the toy over her core. Even with the panties in the way, the way she leaked out her own fluids was providing enough of a lubricant to use the garment as another way for her to pleasure herself. Her fingers fiddled around with the oval to hold it in place near her entrance as her thumb brushed up against her clit. That extra stimulation now had Ivlin gasping out loud, a moan that wanted to escape in her throat cut off as Ivlin tried to keep herself from making noise. However, the more she rubbed, pinched, and pressed at her lips and sensitive little nub, Ivlin found it more and more difficult to keep her voice under control. She soon found herself biting down on the collar of her nightgown as she lowered her head. Her body practically wanted to curl up on itself, so biting on something to muffle her would surely help, too. At least, she hoped so.

“Mmm,” Ivlin moaned in the back of her throat as she continued to roll the vibrator over and over her opening. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own, every now and then pressing the toy into her hole. Of course, the panties provided enough of a barrier, and Ivlin’s own fears certainly helped to prevent this, as well. She had never fully penetrated herself before; she had only simply toyed with her outer edges near her clitoris, yet tonight she felt the absurd drive to see how far she could go without fully committing to the act.

Minutes seemed to blur together as the only noises that echoed in the room were from the vibrator and Ivlin herself. The humming mixed with the occasional breathy huff through her nostrils and the little moans she tried to keep to herself – these everyday motions becoming increasingly difficult to do control. Who knew that breathing and speaking could ever become hard to manage? Yet, here she was; the girl with the bright golden eyes tried to keep herself as composed as she possibly could even though she felt as if she was on fire. Any moment now she felt she would collapse in a pile of ash once her body had its fill. Strands of her dark gray hair began to stick to her face as her forehead began to bead with sweat. All the while, the more she played with herself, Ivlin felt the innate appetite beginning to grow hungrier and hungrier. She was spasming enough to warrant some satisfaction, but the drive only kept going and going. This stumped the devil as she tried to figure out just why this was the case. Was she not doing a good enough job? Was she finally becoming a sex-crazed maniac that could not control herself? Neither of these questions helped Ivlin find a satisfactory answer. As she looked down at her occupied hand, Ivlin could feel slight tears stinging the back of her eyes as she wondered what could help her settle this down once and for all. Would she need to... fully commit to this act?

Penetration was a scary proposition to Ivlin. She had never gone that far before, nor did she really want her first experience with that to be with a toy, per se. Sex education in school had taught her enough to know that penetration typically occurred when a couple was ready to commit to the act of sex. In some strange way, Ivlin hoped that she would save such a commitment for someone special.

Special….

In Ivlin’s mind, an image of Satanika flashed across her mind, practically making the devil girl freeze once more. Satanika stood there with that cheeky grin across her face and those violet eyes partially hooded in mischief. Ivlin did not understand why she now thought of her friend at a time like this, as it only added to the inner turmoil that churned inside of her gut and heart. However, she could not deny that as soon as she began to think of someone special to her, Nika… was right there.

As if on cue, a familiar, delicate hand now crept around Ivlin’s side, placing itself on top of Ivlin’s red, scaly one. Ivlin immediately straightened up as the breath caught in her lungs, releasing the top of her nightgown from her mouth. Against her back, she could feel someone’s thin frame. The lumps she felt against her back told her exactly who was there. Satanika’s left hand now slunk forward to place it on top of Ivlin’s that still held her bunched nightgown.

Ivlin may have been frozen in shock and embarrassment, yet her hand naturally went to jerk itself away from her pelvis. Of course, it was too late to exactly deny what she was doing, but she still felt the need to remove the evidence. However, a simple press of Satanika’s hand on hers kept her locked in place, the vibrator humming all the while as it continued its faithful duty.

Ivlin did not turn around, yet she shuddered when she felt Satanika gently press her chin into Ivlin’s right shoulder. Her warm breath tickled the devil’s ear, further causing goosebumps to run across her body and her legs to feel even more unbalanced. “Ivlin,” she whispered out. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

The devil wanted to protest – to deny that what she was doing was not what it looked like – but even she knew how late such a ridiculous lie would sound at this point. Still, Ivlin found her lips flapping as she tried to breathe out some sort of coherent words. All she managed to stutter was, “N… Nika.”

The way Ivlin said her name just now had Satanika feeling even more excited. Her name had been said plenty of times by Ivlin, but she always loved to hear her say that adorable nickname of hers on the girl’s lips; particularly now was among her favorites.

The petite devil had woken up when she first felt Ivlin sliding out the bed. A simple crack of her hooded eyelids had been enough for Satanika to ascertain just where her friend was going at such an early hour of the night. Her tiredness immediately melted away when she realized just exactly where Ivlin was going, and soon, exactly what she was doing. It was all she could do to contain her excitement seeing Ivlin start masturbating right in front of her. Granted, her back was to her, but Satanika immediately knew what was occurring when she heard the buzzing and moaning mingling.

Satanika had originally planned to find a way to get this fun little toy to school; perhaps she could find a way to get its mechanisms into Ivlin’s panties and cause it to go off during the day. Such a devilishly fun idea had made Satanika excited to see what it would be like to see Ivlin squirm against such stimulation. But this…. This was beyond anything she would have ever imagined getting to see. Watching Ivlin unaware had gotten the girl just as worked up as she could see Ivlin was getting. Satanika could feel herself becoming heated just like Ivlin; it was truly adorable to see the red tips of Ivlin’s hair glow when her emotions were high.

Somehow – someway – Satanika wanted to join Ivlin in this once in a lifetime experience. To become closer to her than ever before. Yes, it was risky; she did not want to risk their friendship ever become sullied with her pushiness, but if one did not take a chance, then the opportunity may never present itself again.

It was now or never.

Now, Satanika found her chest pressed up against Ivlin’s back, her hands on top of hers as the devil girl shivered against her. “Don’t stop, Ivlin. Keep going.” Her voice was breathy and sweet, but inside she was a bundle of nerves herself. How badly she wanted to help Ivlin to explore her body. How desperately she would like to see all of Ivlin. Such a thing was too much to ask for, but one could dream, she figured. Instead, she would be content to just watch and be as close as possible as she could.

It was time to be brave with just as much boldness.

What Ivlin said next was what truly pushed Satanika to the edge. “Nika…. I’m scared.”

Satanika paused for a moment, lifting her chin from Ivlin’s shoulder. The devil then turned her head back to look over her shoulder at Satanika. The way her eyes glistened with a mixture of tears and desire in those golden depths with her dilated pupils sent Satanika’s heart fluttering. She could see Ivlin was needy but also worried. This was most likely her first time then. Such a thought thrilled Satanika while also simultaneously scaring even herself. Ivlin was asking for help in more ways than one, wasn’t she?

Slipping her left hand off of Ivlin’s – letting her touch linger a bit longer over her skin – Satanika pulled back from her. She kept her right hand over Ivlin’s as it still pressed into her crotch. She could feel the heat and warmth emanating from her most private region, heating Satanika up as well, though she kept a more composed look about her than poor Ivlin was. Taking another bold step, Satanika gently pulled Ivlin’s hand away from her core, and she held back the urge to giggle when she heard Ivlin whimper a bit, as if she was sad that the experience had ended. Hand still in hers, Satanika led Ivlin back to the bed. Her purple gaze locked onto Ivlin’s golden one, and the two simply stared at each other. The buzzing of the vibrator was the only other noise among their ragged breathing. Slipping the toy from Ivlin’s hand, Satanika could feel the wetness over its ovular surface. This was a good sign that Ivlin was ready.

Turning the power off on it with a simple push, Satanika tossed the little egg among the bedsheets and comforter once more. Ivlin looked as if she wanted to look at the object, but she kept her gaze on Satanika instead, her chest rapidly rising and falling behind her crumpled nightgown that now draped over her once more. Something so long and obscuring had to be removed.

“Follow my lead,” Satanika whispered out. In easy motions, Satanika had stripped off her frilly nightgown to reveal her lacy black bra and panty set. She watched as Ivlin’s cheeks grew even pinker, and her mouth practically drop open when Satanika did not stop there; she now unclasped her bra from behind her back, sliding it off her arms with her panties soon to follow down her legs. Fully bare with only her long black hair to cover parts of her pale skin, Satanika gave a soft yet mischievous grin to her best friend. “Now it’s your turn.”

She watched as Ivlin shakily moved to begin undressing, complying even among her own nerves. Seeing her so nervous yet anxious to try such a thing, Satanika prepared herself to be as gentle as she could to her. She wanted Ivlin’s first time to be memorable. Still, for all of the thought of taking it easy, Satanika could not help but want to pounce on Ivlin when she saw Ivlin’s larger breasts poke out once her undergarments were removed. She had known Ivlin was a bit bigger than her, but to see them fully revealed with her hardened, pink nipples had Satanika practically salivating. “Ivlin,” she gasped out. “You truly are beautiful.”

Time seemed to move so slowly as Ivlin found herself being gently pushed down onto the bed, Satanika’s hands on her shoulders as she lowered her to the semi-warm sheets. Ivlin simply lie perfectly still as Satanika sat atop her, her pelvis now resting on hers. Ivlin could still feel the tingling in her core begging to be satiated, and feeling the wetness of Nika now on top of her did not help this sensation. She looked into those hooded purple eyes, the only other color among her besides the red bows in her hair and her own pink, puckered nipples. Ivlin could not help but stare at them, earning a giggle from Satanika. Ivlin’s gaze went to hers once more, only to fling her head back and break eye contact as Satanika trailed her hands down Ivlin’s shoulders to now cradle her breasts in her hands. Feeling Nika’s tiny yet deft fingers massaging and molding her breasts in her hands had Ivlin once more squirming on the bed. Unsure what to do with her hands, Ivlin simply dug her fingers into the sheets at her disposal; maybe they could provide some stability to her among this tumultuous sea that was threatening to drown her.

“You have such large, soft breasts, Ivlin,” Satanika cooed down at her. “It almost makes me a big jealous that they aren’t my own.” Her thumbs now brushed over the hardened tips, yanking a deep moan from Ivlin’s throat. Such a sound was music to the devil’s ears as she continued to play with the nubs. “But.... I suppose, in its own way… they could be mine.” She knew Ivlin could not see her with her eyes shut tightly as the girl tried to calm the waves crashing over her, but she still provided a wink towards her, hoping that the meaning of her words was not lost on the floundering devil.

Sliding her hands off of Ivlin’s breasts, Satanika leaned down until her face hovered over Ivlin’s, her pigtails draping forward to act as curtains around their faces. Her hands now traveled to find Ivlin’s; she lifted Ivlin’s right hand with her left up to their heads so she could intertwine their fingers together while her left hand grabbed Ivlin’s right wrist to raise it to her chest, placing Ivlin’s palm over her right breast. Ivlin’s eyes widened as she touched Satanick’s soft lumps, the perky nipple poking at her hand. Satanika twirled Ivlin’s hand over her in circular motions. “It’s okay to touch me, too, you know,” she whispered over Ivlin’s face. Her only responded from Ivlin was raspy breaths through her lips that seemed to shine with saliva; her lips must have been getting chapped from having her mouth hung open so much so she had to wet them with her tongue. The thought of those wet, soft lips and slippery tongue thrilled Satanika even more as she continued.

“Don’t be scared, Ivlin. I’m going to help you, okay?” She moved in even closer so her lips were practically touching hers now, their breath combining into one in their hidden space. “I won’t leave you alone in this.”

Satanika then brought her lips to meet Ivlin’s for the first time – a soft, gentle kiss that started with a small press of their lips together. Satanika found herself closing her eyes in bliss as she allowed the softness to flood her. Ivlin was just as soft and sweet as she had imagined her to be. A gentle pull up allotted for some air to be breathed in, and Satanika peeked through her eyelashes to see Ivlin’s eyes were now shut, her lips a bit puffier than before and her cheeks still a bright shade of pink. They had fallen onto the bed perpendicular to how they normally would lie in it, so the moonlight through the sheer drapes shone perfectly over their faces, allowing Satanika to get a good look at her.

Pressing her chest to Ivlin’s so their breasts melded into a soft mound of flesh, Satanika slid her hand off of Ivlin’s wrist; thankfully, she did not pull her hand back, keeping it over Nika’s boob as their chests met. With her right hand now free, Satanika drifted her fingers down Ivlin’s side, tracing the curve of her body to find her hip. A firm yet gentle grip over her flesh and bone there was enough to send Ivlin’s hips rocking upwards, only meshing her core against Satanika’s. Ivlin wiggled more, further heightening the shockwaves that wracked her own body, as well as Satanika’s. Moans escaping her lips were certainly not held back now, which Satanika delighted in.

Satanika dove back in for more kisses, using her lips to push Ivlin’s open bit by bit, allowing her to trace her tongue over Ivlin’s bottom lip. This exacerbated the need for more oxygen to be brought in as gaspy moans left. Such an open invitation left Satanika now delving the tip of her tongue into Ivlin’s mouth, soon following all the way in a mess of wet, smacking lips and tongues. With their bodies pressed against each other, Satanika could easily feel the heat radiating from the girl as her own body began to react to the stimuli. This was a dream come true; perhaps she was still sleeping.

Even if it was a dream, she did not want to wake up.

Further sliding her fingers over Ivlin’s hip, Satanika found the desired destination. Her fingers trailed over the top of Ivlin’s pelvic bone, causing the girl to buck underneath her again as Satanika did her best to keep her knees dug into the mattress without falling on top of her. She could hear Ivlin moaning and mumbling behind their mouths, trying to saying something. Both her hands also squeezed at Satanika’s intertwined hand and the one upon her breast, another signal that she had something to say. Satanika pulled away, a small trail of saliva breaking between them. “You okay?” she asked her, looking down at her dear friend, who appeared to be breathing very heavily, her glistening eyes filled with small tears and intrigue.

“P – Please…,” Ivlin began, her voice a bit shaky. “Please be gentle, Nika.”

Satanika could only offer a soft, genuine smile as Ivlin asked her for such a simple request. She had feared that Ivlin was going to try to back out of this; that thought alone made her feel saddened that they had made it this far, only to now call it off. But to hear that simple plea…. It was all the devil girl could do to not giggle in joy as she felt her own tiny tears form behind her eyes. Truly, this was a dream.

Satanika nodded her confirmation to Ivlin before whispering out, “I will, Ivlin. I will.” She knew she had a tendency to be a bit selfish and greedy at times like this when she became worked up, but right now, she did not dare push Ivlin over the edge. It was her first experience with sex, and she did not want to crumble an already fragile and precious moment like this. Right now, all she wanted was for Ivlin to enjoy her first release.

Her nimble fingers soon found their way over Ivlin’s wet core. She knew Ivlin would wiggle again, yet she was still surprised how intense it was when she rocked her hips upwards. A sly grin creased Satanika’s lips as she kept her eyes on Ivlin’s face, still hovering over her as she rubbed her chest along Ivlin’s. “Ivlin,” she found herself whispering. “You’re really, really wet. That means… you’re ready.”

Ivlin’s only response to that was a tiny whimper of confirmation as she kept her eyes shut tightly to drown out the anticipation and unadulterated cravings. She even pressed her lips into a thin line, as if preparing for pain. Such a fragile devil; yet another thing Satanika liked about her.

Taking her time to feel all that Ivlin’s pussy had to offer, Satanika allowed her fingers to play with her clit and her lips, all the way letting Ivlin’s claws roughly squeeze onto her hand and breast as if this was her only lifeline. From the way Ivlin huffed, she knew that as soon as she inserted even a single digit, Ivlin would be a puddle in her hands. What a thrill for her, too.

Ivlin could not take the teasing anymore, it appeared, as she shouted out, “N – Nika, please!”

Happy to oblige Ivlin’s begging, Satanika pushed her lips over Ivlin’s once more as she slowly yet methodically pushed into Ivlin’s vagina with two of her fingers. Ivlin’s eyes flew open at this, and she uttered a light yelping moan that Satanika seemed to eat up with her mouth. The tips of her fingers sent shockwaves across Ivlin’s entire being. It felt as if every fiber of her body – every atom, every cell – had suddenly combusted as tingles soon gave way to crash waves of pleasurable spasms. As Satanika kept sliding into her, Ivlin soon felt the pressure and push of her hymen that did not want to initially break. Still, Satanika persisted and managed to wiggle her way past this barrier. The pain was not unbearable, but Ivlin still could not help but yelp at such a thing, tiny tears finding their way out of the corners of her eyes. It ached for a brief moment, and her brain screamed out to focus on that pain, but her body responded in the exact opposite manner. Despite the momentary uncomforted, Ivlin felt the walls of her vagina canal starting to contract as the movement of Satanika’s digits wiggled inside of her. As soon as she began to slide them out, she once more filled her again with her index and middle finger. Whatever tear had occurred inside of her, Ivlin no longer could focus on. Right now, all she knew was the steady rhythm of Nika’s fingers, pulsating spasms, pumping blood, and her pounding heart.

The sensations kept growing and growing, and the panting of both girls became more and more intense as the sounds of wet kisses and wet juices flowed. Satanika was merely grinding on Ivlin’s pelvis, but even that seemed to be stimulating her enough. Ivlin did her best to try to remember to massage and squeeze at Nika’s breast to bring some satisfaction to her, too. It might be her first time, but she did not want to be the type to take all of the pleasure without giving some in return. Inexperienced she might be, but Ivlin knew firsthand just how sensitive one’s nipples could be.

As Satanika’s tongue slipped over hers once more, Ivlin could no longer hold back. She moaned deeply as she felt her hips buck upwards and she dug her heels into the bed. Wave after wave crashed over her as she began to feel her whole body tingle and explode at the same time. Was this what it was like to orgasm? Every inch of her began to flood with such a release from the singular source of pleasure. As her own body began to settle down into a more manageable state, Ivlin could feel Satanika lightly shuddering over her as she, too, began to orgasm. Ivlin lie there as her own body shook, soon settling down with Satanika’s as the black-haired devil pulled her mouth away to gasp in for fresh air. Ivlin could feel herself getting a bit lightheaded as she now realized that she had forgotten to breathe properly among all the panting. 

As Satanika lowered herself onto Ivlin even more so her slightly sweaty body was fully pressed against Ivlin’s own, Ivlin moved her hand off of Satanika’s breast. However, she kept their fingers locked, gently squeezing them. Nika’s head rested near her right side, that violet stare soon raising to hers as she raised her head back up from where she had let it drop.

The young women simply stared at each other for a few moments before Satanika took notice that her hand was still inside of Ivlin. A tiny giggle escaped her as she carefully slipped out from her soaking core, raising her hand back up so she could rest her elbow above Ivlin’s shoulder. She gave a quick look at her own soaked fingers covered in Ivlin’s juices and a bit of blood. That little reminder prompted her to look down into Ivlin’s flushed face. “You okay, Ivlin?”

“Y…. Yeah,” Ivlin whispered out. “I think.... I really am.” The tiniest yet sweetest smile curled her lips upwards, making Satanika’s heart once more jump at the chance to see such a look from her new lover. Even the thought of that word had Satanika feeling warm all over again.

With their hands still interlocked, Satanika gave another reassuring squeeze to Ivlin’s scaly claws. “See? I told you it was going to be okay.” She gave a coy wink at her before continuing. “Guess you won’t need to hide that little secret of yours from me anymore, huh?”

Ivlin’s face went to one of surprise, only causing Satanika to give a genuine laugh. At another time, Ivlin should have been upset that Satanika knew about her secret – had she known about it this whole evening?! – yet.... Her body was warm and tired – her mind equally heavy – making Ivlin feel somewhat at peace with this discovery. Perhaps in the morning she would feel differently, but something inside told her that this feeling would most likely not change. In fact, part of her no longer cared about waking on time for school. Maybe she really was becoming a deviant? The thought honestly amused her right now. 

Letting out a tiny sigh filled with sleep, Ivlin raised her left hand up to place her hand on top of Satanika’s warm back. The petite devil first looked a bit surprised at such a friendly yet intimate notion, only to now give her signature grin once more towards Ivlin. “Yes, I suppose you’re right, Nika,” she whispered out.

With a content and satisfied smile on her lips, Satanika lowered herself more onto Ivlin’s body, resting her head atop Ivlin’s plump bosom. She nuzzled herself in as if she was snuggling into a pillow; perhaps she truly was. “Honesty really is the best policy, Ivlin.”

A breathy chuckle escaped Ivlin’s lips as lowered her eyelids. In truth, Satanika was correct yet again, but Ivlin would not say so; she knew that Satanika herself knew this. Besides, the spunky devil girl did not need another ego boost. In many ways, Ivlin knew that Satanika was probably feeling pretty pleased in more ways than one.

In all honesty, Ivlin was feeling the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, a huge shoutout to Yao-san on her birthday! We would not be here without all your hard work and dedication to this fanbase. I hope you enjoy this little story. You deserve the best! :D <3
> 
> And anyone else reading this, I sincerely thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this. It is my first yuri that I have written, so any helpful tips would be much appreciated. Thank you all! I love you and wish you all the best! <3


End file.
